Pregnancy Jitters
by AquaBluez17
Summary: Albus Serverus Potter has been married for 1 year and 2 months now to his one and only love Ruby Petrilli. Ruby Potter now, after a lot of fighting and yelling. Watch as Al goes the next stage of his interesting marriage the same way... with a little Potter twist and keeping in mind of the whole family off course! After all, what's a situation without the whole Wotter family input?
1. Caught

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing something for Harry Potter and I'm soo excited! This whole thing has been written so it's just a matter of updating =) **

**Please feel free to critique all you want!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Ruby =) **

Part 1

Albus walked into the house and saw the lights were off. Assuming everyone was in their respective rooms, he quickly jogged up to their own room. Once there, he softly opened the door and entered quietly, seeing the lights off there as well. Looking over at the bed, he saw his wife sleeping while clutching on to one of his shirts. Albus smiled at her innocent face as she snuggled into his shirt trying to feel his presence around her he assumed. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that is was only 10: 15 p.m. He looked back at Ruby's sleeping face wondering how she fell asleep. Usually Ruby would stay awake until he came back from work, which was the Ministry where he worked in the Time Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. Once she had stayed awake the whole night only to fall asleep in his arms when she had come to hug him after he had finally come home. After that he always tried to get home at a reasonable time since he did not want his wife to lose her sleep just for him. And to think that the muggle sleeping beauty had slept the whole time for her prince. Here his princess liked to stay awake and wait for him. _Why can she not learn from people? Why does she have to be so different?_, he wondered to himself. But surprising what was really bothering him today was the fact that Ruby had fallen asleep before he even got home even though that's what he always told her to do.

_She never does that. What happened to her?_, he thought and quickly walked over to her to check if she was okay. He placed his hand on her head to feel her temperature. _No. She feels fine! Maybe she just worked really hard the whole day so she fell asleep waiting for me. Yup that is my wife for me. Totally unpredictable._

He took off his shoes and placed them near his closet. Walking back to the bed, he laid down besides her, placing his glasses on the side table before sitting up abruptly. He reached for the covers and pulled it over them. It always amused him to find her complaining when she saw he was not in the blanket with her in the middle of the night. Some days he would have to work at night since there were projects that needed to be finished. So he would first make sure she fell asleep and then he would go and do his work as quietly as possible, hoping to not wake her up. Usually his luck turned our rotten since she would be up in less than five minutes and start complaining about leaving her alone. She hated sleeping with the covers if he was not there. Ever since they had gotten married, Ruby refused to use the blankets if Albus was not there. In the afternoons, if she ever took a nap, she would just sleep with her big teddy bear and use it for warmth. Al found that strangely amusing and tried to talk sense into her, telling her that it does not matter. She would just tell him to work on the bed with the lights on as she would rather be with him then sleep in the dark alone.

He brought up the blanket so they were only half covered. Reaching out, he put his arms around her head and brought Ruby closer to him in a bear hug. He rested his head in her hair and felt himself drifting off. Closing his eyes, Al fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

Ruby turned around in someone's arms and felt his waist coat. Eyes still closed, her hands moved up his arms and in an unconscious state of mind, she realized that he was still wearing his work clothes. Then it hit her and she slowly forced her eyes open. Ruby saw how her head was fit under his head in his neck. Feeling comfortable in this position, Ruby did not want to move in fear of waking him up but a sensible part of her mind told her to. She pulled back a bit and looked at his face. His jet black hair was sticking out from every different angle as always, sleep making it worse. His glasses were on the side table as always allowing her to see actually see his eyes even though they were closed. She brought her hand to his hair and slipped them through his hair, smiling slightly when she saw him turn his head slightly, allowing her more access to his hair. Looking at the smile that was still on his face she smiled as well.

Ruby moved a bit backwards to get a better look at him and saw that he was still in his office clothes which happened to be a muggle suit. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 12:30 in the morning. It surprised her at how easily she felt her affection being replaced with anger as she realized that he probably just got home from work. Without even caring to notice at how deep of a slumber he was in, she shook him roughly waking him up abruptly.

He looked at her slightly disoriented since he had been sleeping very peacefully. Confusion was written all over his face as he stared at Ruby who had now struggled out of his hold. And then all hell broke loose as she sat up on the bed and glared at him.

**REVIEWWW Guys! Thank you =) I really hope you liked it :D**


	2. Ray Of Emotions

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Here is an update! **

* * *

"Did you just come home?!" Ruby screamed at Al.

Before Al could even say anything in his defense, Ruby started to rant her long red hair flying around as she moved animatedly, "You only care about your work. You do not care about me even a bit. I wait for you everyday and you always come late, saying you have work to do. Do you even think about me even for a minute?" she shouted at him without even letting him say anything in his defense.

"Before marriage, you were always looking out for me. Now you do not even care if I am around. I am just like furniture that you can push around where ever you want! I wouldn't even be surprised if you had some personal slag . Merlin knows how willing those stupid fan girls are, even if it is with a married man!" she screamed at him shaking with anger, tears now rolling down her cheeks

She got up of the bed and went to their cupboard. Opening it swiftly, she grabbed his night clothes and threw at him so she could ignore the shocked look he was giving her. She knew she had gone too far. It's not like Al had ever paid attention to his fan girls before but the words had just spilled out. Maybe it was her own insecurity since she had once been one of his fan girls but somehow he had noticed her instead of the others.

_It was probably all of the fighting we had done after I had finally stopped looking at him as if he was Apollo the son god and started speaking my mind in front him... _she thought_._Tears were still running down her cheeks, but she was not sure exactly why she was crying.

Al stood as well as he watched as his one happy and somewhat, for a normal day anyway, calm wife started yelling at him, accusing him of infidelity. His temper rising he tried his best to refrain from yelling his heart out at his wife, but his anger was instantly replaced by concern when he saw her starting to cry.

He watched her in awe as she got up and went to get his clothes for him and then ended up throwing them at him, which he caught at the last second only due to his seeker reflexes._ How is she still thinking about me when she is so mad at me? I will never be able to understand this girl I swear._ When she was close enough, he tugged on her arm and reached his hand up to wipe off her tears from her face. He backed up surprised when his silly wife randomly threw her arms around him, refusing to let go.

"Ruby, Ruby what's wrong love?" Al asked her in concern as he patted her long red mane, while trying to calm her down.

He did not know what to make of her strange behavior. One minute she was yelling at him and now she was hugging him as if her life depended on it. He brought up his arms to her shoulder and pried her away from him so he could look at her face.

"Is everything okay Ru? Are you feeling well? " Al questioned not sure about what could be wrong with her since she did not look or feel sick. _Maybe we just ran out of pickles so she is taking out her frustration on me. Yes that probably what is wrong._

"Ruby if you want pickles I can just go get some for you. You don't need to be upset love, here I will go get them right now," Al told her and turned around to grab his wand so he could some how summon some pickles.

_Where the heck am I going to get pickles at such a late time at night? You know what, I will get them from where ever I need to. I am after all Albus Severus Potter. I have got to get her to stop crying. _He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her hands on his shoulder pulling his attention back to her. He turned around to face her again, staring at her face with worry pouring out of his eyes.

Ruby stared into his emerald green eyes with her tear stained face. His eyes always told her how he felt and right now they were full with concern and worry. She unwillingly started to smile, through her tears and hugged him hard once again, her head buried in his shirt once again.

Without removing her head out of his shirt, she mumbled, "I'm just hugging you Al. It's not that big of a deal. I have rights you know! And one of them happen to be my ability to hug you whenever I want. After all why else would I marry you," grinning slightly into his chest, knowing that he was probably thinking she was going crazy with all of the physical contact she was displaying.

When he refused to respond to her verbally or hug her back, she let her hands slide down his back feeling his muscles go tense underneath her touch only to relax. Her hands found their way to run over his arms. She placed her hands on his arms and slowly brought them up and placed them around her waist.

Al felt her hands on his arm. A current ran up his spine as she his arms with her hands. It made him feel good almost as if he was at home. Then he realized that he was at home and with the one person he could not be without, his Ruby. It had taken him so long to understand that he wanted to be with her forever. To realize that she had to be his. To finally place that possessive pronoun in front of her name every time he said it, to show the world, that she did indeed belong to him.

He let her place his arms on her waist, feeling the warmth of her radiate through her clothes and hit against his arms. She dug deeper into his chest as if he was her shield, her only savior. He did not mind that, he would always keep her safe, always stand by her, and always deal with her craziness since he loved her.

He smiled as she nuzzled into his slightly opened shirt, trying to get a response out of him. Tightening his grip around her, he brought her even closer to him and rested his head on her fiery red hair. Smelling in her fragrance and slowly dissolving in the love she was showering over him, just like every day.

Before losing control completely, he thought to himself,_ I will ask floo Lily tomorrow what is wrong with her. She is not saying anything but that doesn't mean that I don't know that something is wrong. Ruby is acting way to strange, even for herself_, he thought, smiling at his thoughts.

* * *

**Do leave a review please. It feels great to see work appreciated even if it sucks haha**


	3. The Morning After

**Hey guys! I'm not too happy with this chapter and I did try to edit this but didn't go to well. **

* * *

Ruby felt a cold breeze hit her back as she turned over on her side. Feeling uncomfortable with the chilly wind, she snuggled in closer to her personal blanket, her Al. _Ah the benefits of marriage_, she thought to herself drowsily as she placed her head on his chest, _he should have put this on the list when he was trying to convince me why we should get married._ She felt his arms snake around her as he turned slightly, bringing her closer to himself.

The blanket they were covered in, moved down, making her husband shiver besides her. Normally Ruby would never wake up from her sleep especially not when she was so comfortable, but the thought of her Al not being comfortable compelled her to get up. She slightly lifted herself off of the bed to grab the blankets they were using, bringing it up to her his chest, completely covering her face. She snuggled into him once again and fell fast asleep.

Al winced as the sunlight shown in his eyes. Mumbling, he turned towards Ruby's side of the bed, getting even more frustrated when he did not feel her next to him. Opening his eyes, Al saw where the dreaded light was coming from, the light that had dared to break Albus Severus Potter's peaceful slumber. When Al saw where the light was coming from, he shook his head sheepishly at his silly thoughts.

The light had been sneaking into their bedroom from the slight part open in the curtains. _Since this girl has come into my life, she dares to challenge me about everything! Before that same light would never even bother coming near me. Now it is trying to be sneaky and ruining my sleep. How will I go on like this?!, _Al thought to himself. Though he knew that did not mind the light that the sun was bringing in his room or the imaginary light that his wife had brought in his life.

She had made him live again, breath again. She had made him human again. She had been his princess, who had broken him from his nightmare, his hibernation that he had slipped into. She had come for him, and figured out who he was. She had waked him up as Aurora had been waked up by her prince.

Though Al knew that Ruby was not just his Aurora. She was also his Bella, the princess who had seen past the beast. The one who had loved him even when he did not care for the world. She had seen past the mirage that he put up in front of people to keep them away. Without him even telling her, she had seen the broken man besides the beast, the beast who had always tortured her, the beast who had always pained her. She had found the man behind the beast with her one kiss, the kiss that had changed his life.

Though people might just see his wife as a person, he saw her as his princess. She fit the description of any Disney princess ever thought of, Actually she was far better. He knew that he could never love anyone more than his wife. No one in his life could be more important than his wife and his Lily. They were the only two females he cared for. Well actually them and Katie too.

Before he could think any further on this thought, his eyes glanced at the clock, the one he refused to live without even if he wasn't a muggle, that was sitting on Ruby's side of the bed_. Bloody hell! It is 9 o'clock in the morning! I am going to be late to work! _He quickly sat up on the bed throwing the whole blanket over Ruby's side of the bed who, he had not realized, was still sleeping next to him, in his haste. Grabbing his clothes from the closet, he entered the bathroom to get ready. _What's wrong with this girl!? Why didn't she wake me up!? It's 9 o'clock! I'm going to be late damnit!,_ he thought to himself.

Al walked out of the bathroom, trying to dry his hair since he had just taken a shower.

"Ruby? Ruby! Ruby, I need my wiztop! Where is my wiztop!?" he asked, yelling so she would hear him from where ever she was by now in the house. His job had required him to get a wiztop which was similar to a laptop in the muggle world but worked by the use of a wan.

Waiting for her reply, Al paced the room, still attempting to dry his hair. When she did not reply for one whole minute he yelled again.

"Ruby? RUBY!?" Al bellowed this time, getting more agitated the longer he had  
to wait.

Ruby was still sleeping peacefully all warm and cozy, thinking she was still next to Al when really she was just covered with the whole blanket. She was dreaming about making lots of pickles as she loved to do in her free time and feeding them to everyone in the family, especially Blakey. His name was Blake, out she called him Blakey_ since he was such a mischievous child! Just like I was!_, she thought fondly.

That is when she heard someone screaming her name. She frowned as she broke out of her dreams. She clutched on to the blanket that she holding, thinking it was Al, trying to tell him to stop yelling since she was having a great dream. Ruby started to slip back into her sleep when someone bellowed her name, a voice that she would recognize even in her dreams! _Why is Al yelling in my dreams? Am I going crazy?_That's when she heard the last call, making her wake up from her sleep and sit straight up on the bed in shock.

What she came to see shocked her even more than she already was. Al was facing his garden, trying to dry his hair. He was now engaged in a conversation on his WizTooth, allowing Ruby a moment to gather herself. She glanced at the clock sitting next to her, her eyes widening in shock when she saw that it was 9:30 a.m. and she was still in bed! She looked from the clock to Al and back to the clock, her eyes instantly flying back to Al. _Oh merlin! He's so late! How?!_ Her worries just mounted on as she saw Al turn around and yelled for her once again, stopping when he saw.

Al had been about to call Ruby again when Scorpius had called him to tell him something about the new idea that they had to handle, distracting him form what he was about to do. After hanging up the phone, Al turned around ready to call Ruby again, stopping midway when he saw her disheveled look, still sitting on the bed.

"Ruby!? You are still sleeping? It is 9:30!" Arnav asked concern lacing his voice immediately. He knew they had gone to sleep really late last night, but she never woke up this late. He watched as she jumped off of the bed, exclaiming in horror about how late she was, as if she had just realized the time. Not watching where she was going, as always, she slipped on the drops of water that he had been flicking out of his hair.

Ruby felt her foot slip on the floor and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the fall. She waited until she made contact with the floor, but instead of crashing into a hard cold surface, she fell into a tight hold. Her hands flew around his neck as she held on for her dear life. A familiar sense of security filled her as she slowly let her body loosen up. She knew even before opening her eyes that it was her husband who had stopped her fall before she could hurt herself.

_Off course it is him. He's so practiced in this anyway. Whenever he has seen you, you are always falling and he, like the gentleman he is, is always catching you so you don't fall! I wonder how many muscles he has gained due to this daily routine_, Ruby thought to herself, smiling at her own thoughts.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt him place her on the ground upright. Reluctantly, she opened her big eyes wide, to meet his angry green eyes. She mentally prepared herself for the scolding she was about to get. Off course he did not disappoint her.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you watch where you are going?! What if something had happened?!" Al questioned her in rage, noticing vaguely how she was moving closer to him as he yelled at her. Normal people would run away from him when he yelled at them like he was doing right now, but not his wife. No, she would come even closer, trying to find solace in his arms even though he was the one yelling at her.

"Nothing would have happened Al! Why do you worry so much?" Ruby asked moving in closer to him as if clinging on to him would make him stop the lecture he was probably planning on giving her. She placed her head on his chest, her ear listening to his heart beat, which was not too hard to find since his heart was almost pounding out of his chest.

"Nothing would have happened?! What do you mean nothing would have happened!? You could have hit your head on the floor! That is marble flooring Ruby! You could have gotten a serious concussion! Nothing would have happened," Al grumbled in anger, painfully aware of her hair tickling his chin.

"How could have that happened? You were here to make it wouldn't," she stated, pulling her head back to stare into his eyes which had now mellowed down.

"What if I wasn't here? I am not always going to b-," Al started when Ruby's hand flew over his mouth, stopping from saying what he was going to.

"What the hell does that mean!? How dare you even think about uttering something so absurd? How dare you see that? Nothing, I repeat nothing will ever take you away from me. Even you will never be able to do that. UNDERSTAND!?" Ruby yelled at him pushing herself away from him. Her heart had skipped a beat when she had realized what he had been about to say. _How dare he? Does he think it's his life?! No it's not! His life is MINE now and I refuse to let it go. How dare he!?_

Her thoughts stopped when she felt the room starting to spin underneath her. She saw black and blue underneath her eyes. She looked down and saw that her husband was wearing four shoes. Wait what? She snapped out of it when she felt Al place his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Al asked wondering how many things could go wrong in one morning.

"Fine. I am fine. And don't you dare talk about such silly things again!" Ruby rebuffed at him.  
With that she walked away from him going to the closet to grab clothes and ran to take a shower.

Al watched her sprint into the bathroom shaking his head, a smile spreading on his face. He walked out of the room to go floo Lily so he could talk to her about Ruby's health since the morning incident had just scared him even more. Ruby never slept that late and even though she had avoided the topic, he had seen how she had looked dizzy and her panicking at what he had not even been about to say just showed him that something was wrong.

As soon as he walked out of the room, he bumped into Katie, hearing Blake following behind his sister as always, letting him know immediately that Ellie was already at his home.

"Uncle Albie!, Hi! Wheres Rubie?" Katie questioned trying to look Al in the eye by tilting her head as far as she could, in the process almost falling back. Al quickly put a hand on her back so she would not roll over Blake who had just crawled up behind her.

Katherine and Blake were the two kids that James, his elder brother and Ellie, his wife, had had. Katherine, known as Katie, was the older child, the oldest of the Potters. She was two and talked as much as her Aunt did. Ellie always said that it was all Ruby's influence since both the kids loved spending time with their silly Auntie. Al reached down to pick up Blake in his arms making Katie frown.

"Uncle Albie!" Katie whined throwing her arms up so he could pick her up too.

Al smiled at his niece, and bent down to pick her up too.

With them in his arms, he asked Katie, "Where's Aunt Lily?" knowing that if Ellie was here than so was Lily.

* * *

**There you have it =) Hope you liked it and leave a review if you find the time =) It really REALLY helps me want to write more!  
**

**Thank you!**

**Mya**


End file.
